7 Visits
by DelicateInnocence
Summary: A certain red headed Shinigami decides to visit his favorite demon. Multiple times. Read to see what fun may or may not ensue...
1. Chapter 1

"Ow, ow, OW! Stop that, it hurts!"

"Oh stop being such a baby, I didn't even hit you that hard." Sebastian Michaelis rolled his eyes as Grell Sutcliff cringed back along the counter from the swab the demon held up.

"It's going to sting, I know it." Grell snapped, pulling the red coat he wore closer around him in a childish attempt to avoid the demons attempts to clean his wounds.

"It will only sting if you don't stop squirming." Sebastian sighed, trying to be patient.

"If it stings, will you kiss it better?" Grell gave a small smirk and Sebastian was tempted to smack it right off the shinigami's face.

"Whatever. Will you let me clean your wound so you can be on your way? The young master does not approve of unwelcome guests and I'd dearly like to get back to my job." Sebastian agreed without conviction, wanting the task to be done with.

"Does the brat mean all that much to you?" Grell reluctantly slipped out of his coat and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the burn Sebastian had caused on his arm.

Sebastian didn't answer, pressing the disinfectant swab to the burn. Grell immediately sucked in a sharp breath as a burning sensation spread through his arm.

"It DOES hurt!" He shouted.

"Because you're an idiot." Sebastian couldn't help retorting and continued to clean the wound.

Grell winced and gave a small smile.

"This means you have to kiss it better, doesn't it?" He asked.

Sebastian almost stopped what he was doing and was tempted to tell the shinigami to clean the wound himself, but he sighed and finished wiping away what grime may have gotten on the burn and pulled out a bandage from the kit the young master had kept stored away in the medical station. Grell kept silent through the bandaging and when it was over, Sebastian looked up to see the small smile still on the man's face.

Sebastian frowned and paused a moment before giving up.

"Oh fine, you ridiculous shinigami." He reached up and took a hold of the loose tie Grell wore, pulling the man down for a kiss.

Pulling away, Sebastian kept his eyes closed, not really wanting to see the most likely pleased look on the shinigami's face, but when he heard a small laugh, he opened one eye out of curiosity.

"I meant for you to kiss the wound, but that was much better." Grell smirked, his hand coming up to grab a hold of Sebastian's tie.

The demon regretted not immediately letting go of Grell's tie, as he had only just realized his finger was still looped around the bow.

As Grell leaned in, Sebastian sighed once again and closed his eyes, preparing to get it over with and lead Grell to the door. To his surprise, Grell pressed his lips lightly against the demon's cheek and laughed.

"Fooled ya'! It's no fun if you're not into it." Grell pulled away and brushed his long red hair back over his shoulder. "I'll wait~"

Sebastian's hand dropped to his side in slight disbelief. Well that had been easy...

"Yes. Well. You're fixed. You can leave any time now." Sebastian said, wondering how the young master would react if he told him about what had just happened.

Grell hopped off the counter and smiled.

"Nice seeing you again, Sebby." Grell blew a kiss to the demon in the doorway or the medical room. "I'll be seeing you soon."

_Not too soon, I hope,_ Sebastian thought.

As the front door clicked shut, Sebastian ventured out into the main lobby and after checking to make sure Grell hadn't hidden away somewhere, made his way up to where the young master was playing chess with Lady Elizabeth, muttering something about troublesome shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian jumped at the voice of his young master shouting from the bedroom. Eying the flower arrangement he'd been working on with disdain and vowing to come back and fix it as soon as he'd resolved his masters issue, Sebastian sighed and hurried over to the room.

"Yes, my Lo-" Sebastian froze as he swung the door open to see the scene behind it.

A very angry Ciel Phantomhive was on one end of the bed, holding out his cane to fend off a seemingly cheerful Grell.

"Sebastian!" Grell cried happily, throwing his arms up in the air.

Sebastian felt his masters eyes on him and almost felt like sighing again.

Sighing was becoming a regular habit and Sebastian didn't like it.

"Grell. Do I even have to inquire as to why you are here? Once again. Without invitation." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at Grell, who immediately pulled a frown.

"Do I need a reason to visit?" Grell asked, placing his hands on his slim hips.

Sebastian remained quiet as Ciel glanced back and forth between the two.

Grell gave an exaggerated huff and said, "For your information, I DO have a reason for visiting. It seems you're hiding a person marked for death. He was SUPPOSED to have died from a stabbing, but he got away and now I've been dragged out to find him. How lucky for me to find him here!" Grell's smile was back on his pale face.

Ciel looked sharply at Sebastian and barked out a command.

"Sebastian, get Meirin, Finny and Bard and search the grounds and manor. I don't believe I allowed a stranger to use my house for shelter from a crazed shinigami."

Sebastian bowed and almost on reflex said, "Yes, my Lord."

"I'll come with you!" Grell said, rushing after the black haired demon.

"Must you?" Sebastian paused at the door and frowned at him.

"It IS my job to find this guy, Sebastian." Grell smiled. "It's just a bonus that I get to look for him with you!"  
Grell looped an arm around one of Sebastian's arms and tugged him along the hallway.

_I guess the flower arrangement has to wait,_ Sebastian thought unhappily to himself, pulling his arm free of the shinigami and calling out the names of the hired help. Meirin, the maid, Bard, the cook, and Finny, the gardener, came running out of their various rooms and assembled at the bottom of the stairs, just as Sebastian and Grell reached the last step.

"I want you to find a stow away in the house. Look everywhere." Sebastian commanded and the three replied with an unnecessarily loud "YES, SIR!" and ran off in different directions with determined looks on their faces.

"So, Sebastian, I guess it's just you and m-"  
"Check the front yard, would you?" Sebastian interrupted Grell and rushed off to the back yard before the red head could fully comprehend that he'd been ditched.

Reaching the back yard, Sebastian sighed in relief.

_I guess I should find the man before the help wrecks the house or Grell decides to look for me,_ Sebastian thought, quickly running through the layout of the manor. _If I were a stow away.....where would I hide?_

Kitchen was one; a spare bedroom could be a close second. Cellar, perhaps.

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen first, but no one was there. There weren't many spare bedrooms in the manor; the young master didn't like to entertain guests long enough to have to prepare a room for them, except for very rare occasions. It didn't take long to scan them, a feeling of dread rising in Sebastian's gut as he realized it was only a matter of time before Grell found him and hindered his ability to search. The dread almost made him ill.

A picture of their kiss from the previous visit popped up unintentionally in his mind and Sebastian froze. A tingling feeling akin to embarrassment had risen in his stomach, overtaking the dread almost entirely. Frustrated, Sebastian shook his head to clear the image.

_Stop thinking and just look, _Sebastian told himself, ignoring any thoughts, good or bad, about the red headed shinigami.

The search of the bedrooms resulted in no man, no anything except an unacceptable amount of dust in one of the farther rooms of the manor. Sighing and making his way to the lower levels to search the cellar, Sebastian caught a flash of red hair. And immediately froze on the steps.

Grell was at the bottom of the stairs, the collar of an unfamiliar man curled in his finger as he lifted him off the ground.

"Oh," Grell noticed Sebastian on the stairs and grinned. "I found him!"

Sebastian felt a twitch in his right eye and he said, "I can see that. I guess that means you'll be leaving? How unfortunate, you only just got here."

Sebastian's voice was monotone and his face neutral as he spoke those last words and to his immense surprise, Grell disappeared from his view, the body of the man dropping to the floor.

"I know you're so sad to see me go, Sebas-chan~" Grell's voice came from behind Sebastian and the demon was surprised to see the shinigami move so fast. A finger came out to stroke at Sebastian's jaw and he shivered at the contact. He couldn't decide whether to push Grell away or let him get the affection out of his system. Deciding hesitantly on the latter, Sebastian allowed Grell's thin arms to come around his neck loosely, the shinigami's mouth dangerously close to the demon's ear.

Looking at the man's arms, Sebastian was truly confused as to how these slender limbs could hold the weight of the chainsaw Death Scythe Grell loved carting around. Reaching up, he gripped Grell's arms, putting light pressure on various parts to search for any form of muscle. He could almost see Grell's smirk against his neck and the low murmuring voice behind him growled playfully and kissed the skin below Sebastian's ear.

The demon immediately gripped the arm he'd been inspecting in a tight hold and Grell winced.

"Ow, ow, Sebas-chan, let go!" He yelped, hurting Sebastian's ear from the close contact.

Sebastian obeyed and Grell jumped back, holding his arm and pouting.

"And we were doing so well." Grell teased.

"I believe your business is done?" Sebastian remained neutral, turning to Grell with a frown.

Grell sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. I suppose William will want to see I've done my job right. He might even give me more jobs! He's been holding out on me." He said, reluctantly returning to the man on the floor, picking him up by his hair and dragging him along the floor as he headed for the exit.

"Don't miss me too much, Sebastian!" Grell winked at Sebastian, who frowned more and waved a hand dismissively.

"I can barely contain my disappointment at your departure." Sebastian's voice was once again monotone and he turned midway through talking to head back to the young master. The door clicked shut and Sebastian spared one glance behind him to make sure Grell was on the other side of the door before shivering very slightly. He hadn't been ready for Grell to suddenly get that close. He could feel a tingling where Grell's lips had been and...it wasn't altogether unpleasant.

Sebastian froze. And paled, if that was possible with his already white complexion.

Shaking his head and wondering where his mind had gone, Sebastian decided to ignore Grell's actions. At least that's what he told himself to do, but he involuntarily raised a hand to the spot Grell had kissed and touched it gently.

_Ugh, _Sebastian thought with another sigh, _damn shinigami's more trouble than our hired help._

Sebastian froze. They were still looking for the man. He really should call them in......but at least they were busy doing something OTHER than making a mess for Sebastian to clean up. Ignoring them as well, he made his way back to the master who had taken his butler's absence as an excuse to ignore his studies and fall back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying back on his bed for the first time that day, Sebastian let out a long exhaled breath and closed his eyes, smiling slightly. Today had been...dare he say it? Fun. During the course of his duties, Sebastian had been able to get in a few teasing jabs to his master.

_Previously..._

"My master should get dressed properly if he'd like to begin breakfast." Sebastian looked over at Ciel Phantomhive, who was attempting to put his socks on alone.

"Kindly refrain from telling me what to do and do as I tell you. That is your job, is it not?" Ciel snapped, looking at his handiwork proudly.

"Of course." Sebastian smirked, kneeling beside the bed to lift a clean white shirt around his master's shoulders. Ciel slid his arms in the sleeves and tried to help do up the buttons, but only managed to get the order mixed up.

"Shall I redo them, or are you as proud of these as you are your feet, my Lord?" Sebastian ran a finger across Ciel's ankle and the boy twitched, whether out of embarrassment or anger, the butler wasn't sure.

"Fix it." Ciel said, looking away sharply and allowing a small blush to cover his face.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian finished dressing Ciel with little difficulty, pausing only to say, "With this newfound attitude of yours, I may have to work ladies mannerisms to your daily lessons."

Ciel blushed deeper and retorted with, "I am not a lady!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly and moved to the doorway once the young master was dressed. For his own safety, he stayed there to speak. He'd been slapped by the master before, and though it didn't hurt as much as it would hurt a human, the young boy had quite a hand on him.

"Breakfast is waiting, my Lord."

_end..._

Sebastian chuckled at the memory and opened his eyes to the dim light in his bedroom. And almost had a heart attack.

"Hello~"

Sebastian sat up, his head colliding with the red headed shinigami and both clutched at the red bump with a grimace.

"Grell. Why are you in my room?" Sebastian snapped, hissing as he realized that collision had hurt quite a bit.

"I came to visit you, why else?" Grell replied, stomping one foot against the carpet in an attempt to redirect the pain. "Ah, you have quite the hard head." Grell laughed at some inside joke and immediately went back to nursing his bump.

"At this hour?" Sebastian could tell it was already late into the night or he wouldn't be in his room at all. "You are trying to get me to hurt you, huh?"

"No, no, no!" Grell waved his hands at Sebastian and crept closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not much for pain, as you can see." Grell chuckled and pointed at the rather large red mark on his forehead.

Sebastian sighed and almost smacked himself for doing so.

"It's late. If I ask nicely, will you leave?" Sebastian asked.

"Only if you promise to see me tomorrow. I went through the trouble of coming here to see you, so if you won't meet me tomorrow, I won't leave." Grell crossed his arms and altogether looked very childish.

Sebastian dreaded the idea of waking up tomorrow and having Grell hanging off his arm as he attempted to dress the young master, so he forced up a small grin, one eye twitching uncomfortably.

"I will meet you the day after tomorrow. The young master has studies I must teach tomorrow and I will be fairly busy. However, I have an afternoon free the next day. If you will agree to leave, I will allow you to occupy that afternoon." Sebastian said, reasoning it out.

Grell seemed to radiate happiness.

"I will meet you here then!" Grell leaned on Sebastian's arm, nuzzling it like a pet might nuzzle a master and jumped up off the bed in a fluid motion. "Till then~"

Grell blew Sebastian a kiss and the demon butler found himself almost admiring the movements of the shinigami. Grell always moved very smoothly and even as he exited through the window of Sebastian's ro- wait, the window?

"Grell, you idiot, use the front door!" Sebastian snapped, but Grell was already gone.

As he sat there, unsure of whether he was more impressed or angry, Sebastian reflected back on his thoughts. Was he about to compliment Grell? Sure, he was trained to move well and he could fight better then most Sebastian had come into contact with, but that wasn't worth a compliment after everything he had done.

Still...that slender body was nothing to complain about...

Sebastian froze. He almost felt like hitting himself, but it would have no effect. He was tired. That must be it.

Laying back down, wincing as he remembered the red mark on his forehead, Sebastian tried to fall asleep, visions of what might happen the next couple days making his head spin.

(-)

Author's Note: I apologize for being so inactive. A whole lot of life got in the way and I actually could not bring myself to write any more or anything. Hopefully I've recovered well enough to bring out a few more chapters. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think of this chapter, I kind of fear I might have delved into a new writing style.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nerve wracking fifteen hours as Sebastian proceeded to wake up the young master at 7 am, teach him a few lessons in maths, etiquette and help him through some legal paperwork, all while keeping his eyes torn between the subject at hand and any window, door or opening of any kind that Grell might be able to slip through. When he put the young master to bed at 9 pm, Sebastian's mind was racing with the idea that perhaps Grell would have kept his deal and stayed away for today.

The idea of Grell obeying an order was astonishing, but Sebastian barely had time to feel relieved before he heard a boom from the kitchen and only just caught himself from rolling his eyes as he went to finish up his duties and tell Bard off for failing to do the simplest tasks.

Sebastian had left Ciel in the care of his fiancé's family for the day, a picnic planned with the three barely competent house servants attending to keep the master safe. It had seemed like a fairly safe plan and the mother was well trained with a gun.

So instead of basking in the glow of the sun and helping himself to a muffin or two from the picnic while no one was looking, Sebastian was waiting at the manor, debating on changing his attire for Grell's appearance. Not that the shinigami would mind either way, Sebastian had a feeling Grell's concern was placed elsewhere.

Something tugged at his stomach as he waited, though whether it was regret for making this damn deal or anxiety on how it would turn out, he wasn't exactly sure. Spending the afternoon with the red headed shinigami wasn't something he really wanted to do but perhaps a day like this every now and then would stop Grell from barging in unannounced and ruining the plans he so carefully prepared every day.

Within a few minutes, a knock came to the door and Sebastian jumped, dropping the handkerchief he had been obsessively folding without really noticing. Snatching it up with a scowl, he walked swiftly to the door and pulled it open to reveal a very toothy grin from a certain shinigami.

"Sebas-chaan~" Grell's voice was musical, and much louder than Sebastian liked. "I believe it's our date time!"

"Please refrain from addressing this as a date, Grell. You are merely occupying the time I have to waste right now." Sebastian said, his voice composed and his face a mask of indifference.

"Hmm, so cold." Grell shied away from Sebastian's figure with a mock pout, but Sebastian knew better than to assume that would work. "Either way, I'm allowed to be excited. This is the first time Sebas-chan and I have really been alone! And it's not life-threatening!"

_Not yet,_ Sebastian thought to himself, wondering just how long it would take for Grell to break down his patience.

Sighing, Sebastian moved to leave, not needing anything in particular to take with him that he didn't always have on hand anyway. He locked up and pushed Grell back with his elbow, coaxing the man to move away from the door.

Within a time frame of about twenty minutes and a carriage ride since Grell had complained about walking, Sebastian and his red headed companion reached the main town. Sebastian had chosen this as a fairly safe area to entertain the shinigami as with more people watching, there might be less chance of Grell jumping on him and he had mildly thought about getting a new set of gloves. He could get the fancy imported ones that came with the fancy clothes the young master's tailor insisted on bringing for him when they met, but he wanted to fix some gardening and simple town gloves would suffice.

"Wow~! Isn't that beautiful, Sebastian!" Grell's voice startled Sebastian out of his fairly calming thoughts of gloves and he turned to see Grell pressed against a window shop, drooling over some ruby ladies gown.

"It's suitable for a lady. Not a confused man like yourself." Sebastian said, his voice low so as not to direct attention at himself.

Grell once again sent a pout his way and Sebastian wondered if he pulled this attitude with his superiors. Certainly with that one named William, Sebastian had seen that first hand. The red head came sauntering back to him and said with an air of pride, "Admit it, I would look stunning in that dress."

Sebastian sighed and looked over to the dress again. "If I say yes, will you drop it?"

Grell grinned and to Sebastian's horror, linked arms with the demon, leading him further down the street. Sebastian kept his gaze low, not wanting to see the confused glances he was feeling at the moment while Grell seemed to be in heaven, pointing out shops he found interesting without fear as if he really was just simply on a date with a more willing participant.

After agreeing to a small shop out of the main sight, Sebastian watched as Grell sifted through the racks of clothing, every so often holding out a fabric or dress for Sebastian's opinion. However lacking, Sebastian's noncommittal responses seemed to be enough because Grell didn't press the situation much. The ebony haired butler was relieved when Grell squealed and headed over to the men's section to look at a ruby red suit, complete with a black button up and a matching red bowtie.

It was painfully obvious what Grell's favorite color was and it seemed the man could not help himself. At least it was a suit, so Sebastian gave some feedback he actually believed in.

"That would suit you." He said, his eyes scanning the pant legs and wondering if the size was right. Or what size the red head was in general. "Though I'd honestly select something in black for you, as a contrast to your hair color. You don't want to get lost in the color, you should wear it."

Grell giggled, causing Sebastian to send him a disapproving look, but the red head was still clinging to the sleeve of the red suit.

"Spoken like a professional, Sebas-chan." Grell said. "But black is so plain!"

Sebastian held in another sigh. This was not to be a habit. It would not!

"You can always dress it up. A simple or striped black suit with a red tie or shirt would look reasonably well together. In fact, a black suit and tie with a red shirt might be something you should consider." He said, sure Grell wouldn't take his advice. The man was far too attached to his red coat, but then again, Sebastian was sure a new suit wouldn't stop him from wearing that thing over top.

Grell seemed to think about it, but all in all, they left the shop empty handed. Grell insisted he was thirsty and they stepped inside a small cafe lounge to order something.

Sebastian watched the red head sip at a cup of...what smelled like coffee with more sugar than even Ciel would dare adding and gave only the slightest of twitches when he felt Grell's hand search for his own and find it, sliding slender fingers over the back of his left hand. Though the urge to pull away was strong, Sebastian stayed still, entertaining the poor shinigami for a few moments.

Emboldened by Sebastian's stillness, Grell strayed a bit further, going so far as to shift Sebastian's fingers apart and lace his own in between. A shiver ran through both of them, regardless of the reasons, as they realized they were holding hands. In a cafe. Like a couple.

Grell gave a small, confident smile and Sebastian merely gazed back, unsure of how to react. He hadn't held hands in ages...actually, he couldn't remember the last time he'd held hands like this. The closest he'd come was holding Ciel's small hands to help the boy in and out of the tub or a carriage.

"Ne, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked. The red head had an annoying habit of shaking thoughts from Sebastian's head and he lost his count of how long ago it had been since he'd held hands.

"What is it, Grell?" He responded.

"Look over there."

Sebastian glanced in the direction Grell was pointing to see a couple holding hands and sharing a cup of something from the cafe. Their expressions were dreamy and relaxed and Sebastian could practically feel the genuine love for each other radiating towards his own table. The girl giggled and leaned forward, the boy smiling brightly and closing the gap to press a sweet kiss to the girl's lips. A second giggle from his table brought Sebastian's gaze back to the red head and though he expected Grell to be watching him for a kiss, the red head was instead staring dreamily at the couple.

While Grell was distracted, Sebastian found himself admiring the way Grell saw the idea of love. Where the shinigami truly believed in it, Sebastian had long since pushed it out of sight and mind, having much better things to be thinking about. But something about the air right now as Grell smiled and watched the couple kiss again was relaxing. Sebastian could feel the same calm from the shinigami as he had from the couple. And it was unfortunately catching. His fingers shifted in Grell's grip and the red head looked back at him curiously, as if worried Sebastian would pull away.

"Hurry up and let's keep walking." Sebastian covered up any awkwardness with his usual mask and Grell merely nodded and began drinking faster.

At the end of their time, Sebastian once again got a carriage home, rolling his eyes at Grell who was loudly complaining about how his feet hurt.

Turning just before the doors, Sebastian waited for Grell to catch up, reluctant to let the shinigami into the manor. "Well...that wasn't...entirely painful." Sebastian reasoned out aloud, trying to hint at a goodbye.

"Save for my feet." Grell mumbled, but perked up when he reached Sebastian. "But it was fun hanging out with Sebas-chan!"

"Yes, I'm sure it was. Now will you agree not to interrupt me again without warning?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grell shifted around like a schoolgirl with a crush and looked up at Sebastian from under his lashes. "Aw, Sebby wouldn't leave me like that, hmm? After such a beautiful date?"

Sebastian dropped his eyes to the ground and said, "What else could you want?"

Grell inched in a bit closer, every so often moving again to invade Sebastian's personal space. When Sebastian cared to look, he found Grell much closer than he'd like with that same pout from earlier in the shops plastered on his face.

From a closer distance, the pout almost seemed endearing and Sebastian nearly kicked himself for thinking that.

"Would Sebas-chan honor me with a kiss?" Grell asked, his voice small but no less teasing than usual.

Sebastian felt an uncharacteristic lump in his throat and found he couldn't reply, but that didn't stop Grell from advancing. The red head's knees bumped Sebastian's and he moved back until he felt the hard wood of the doors against his back and Grell wasn't leaving any room to escape.

Though he wanted to shove the shinigami away, part of Sebastian was remembering the couple in the cafe. The relaxing atmosphere, the little giggle the woman had given. And that desire to be part of that was what stopped Sebastian from protesting as Grell gently pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

There was a few seconds of awkward stillness before Sebastian decided to seal the coffin to his grave by moving his lips ever so slightly to coax Grell to continue. The red head seemed awfully timid now that he'd made the first move and Sebastian felt him twitch at the invitation, though that didn't stop him from responding. The kiss didn't last long, much to Sebastian's relief, but it was much more...something, than the one he'd shared with Grell when tending to his wounds a few days prior.

Grell pulled away with a girlish blush painting his cheeks and he avoided eye contact while he moved to a more comfortable distance. The sight almost suited him, but Sebastian wouldn't dare voice something so embarrassing to the shinigami. His lips were already tingling unpleasantly from the touch and he wanted to get inside to compose himself.

"Well, I hope that was good enough." He said, his voice portraying none of his anxiety, much to his relief.

"It was perfect." Grell murmured, his voice low and his composure calm, if only for a few moments before the overdone shinigami returned. "But next time use tongue!" Grell blushed deeper and clapped his hands to his cheeks as if highly embarrassed by his own words, though Sebastian knew it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Until next time, Sebas-chan!"

With a wave of his fingers, Grell descended the stairs leading to the Phantomhive manor and walked off in what Sebastian hoped was the direction back to the shinigami headquarters or wherever it was Grell did his actual work.

Sebastian waited until he was out of sight and unlocked the manor, stepping inside and closing the door with a click. Had demons heartbeats, Sebastian was sure his would be pounding a bit out of rhythm just now as he reflected on what happened. _It was merely the image of the couples. It was simply an effect of servitude without personal gain for so long. That must have been it._

He set about preparing dinner for the young master and company when they returned from the picnic, trying very hard not to think about Grell Sutcliff or the feeling of his lips or the taste of that watermelon flavored chapstick the shinigami had been wearing that just wouldn't go away no matter how many glasses of water Sebastian drank.


End file.
